Wireless communication systems transfer data packets between User Equipment (UE) to provide data communication services, like internet access, media streaming, and user messaging. Wireless communication systems allow users to move about and communicate over the air with access communication. Communication services include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
To expand or enhance the wireless signal coverage of a wireless communication network, such as in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication system, repeaters may be added to locations not adequately covered by current network infrastructure. A repeater transmits and receives wireless signals exchanged between wireless devices and a wireless network access point. Without the signal repetition provided by the wireless repeater, the coverage area of the wireless network access point may otherwise have not extended far enough to serve the wireless devices using the repeater. Thus, a wireless repeater provides a less resource intensive means for increasing wireless network coverage.
Repeater systems typically use Automatic Gain Control (AGC) to maintain a constant signal at the demodulator, independent of attenuation between a transmitter and receiver. However, constant AGC may hinder throughput speeds experienced by end users from the repeater systems. While AGC may enhance a quality of service for some applications, such as voice applications, AGC can negatively impact the quality-of service for other applications, such as data streaming applications.
While the use of AGC in repeaters may provide an effective method of enabling a system to provide control of signal amplitude despite variation in the input signal, it may become difficult for the repeater system to manage the allocation of wireless resources and data throughput to end users using data applications. Unfortunately, there is no efficient and effective way of dynamically control AGC in a repeater system serving end users using various application types.